


There are days...

by Awenseth



Series: AvengersKink PromptFills [4]
Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get called to a new monster case, but no one could prepere them for getting stuck in a family talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are days...

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, the fighting was minimall, but the idea just did not want me to work it over.
> 
> Prompt: _**Gen. The Avengers fight the Jabberwocky**_
> 
>  _ **Y'know, the one from the poem?**_
> 
>  
> 
> _"beware the Jabberwock my son, the jaws that bite the claws that catch!"_

There are days on which a hero wakes up, goes out, fights evil and so saving the day before going to eat, then there are those days when…

“Oookey, who followed the white rabbit through a hole and dragged the city with them?” Iron Man asked while being careful to not be hit by the whip-like long tail. 

“Actually the Jabberwocky was in the _Through the Looking Glass_.” Clint informed him when the billionaire flew past to get him down from the building which got trashed right after they flew away. Fury will not be pleased about the damage. 

“Don’t care, same author, same story only updated.” Stark replied back as they landed right in time to see Thor going at the black dragon-like thing…aaaannnddd being plastered into the asphalt. Was it only him or seemed the thing to have a huge aspersion regards blonde, muscled, flying mountains of flesh swinging a hammer? 

“It seems to go mostly after Thor.” Natasha remarked as she appeared beside her partner and Tony

“Hard not to note.” Cling said as he pointed to the beast which seemed keen to drop a building at their resident Asgardian. 

“By the way, did Cap find our green golem already?” Tony asked the Widow with a tint of worry in his nonchalant tone. The Hulk went flying somewhere after the first hour of their arrival, they were now by three hours and no end in sight which was both good and bad due to the destruction, but hey they are all still on their feet. 

“He is still looking, but there is an easy trail of destruction to follow, he said that we should keep on fighting and try to lure it out of the city to reduce the damage.” she told the two men when a loud thunder cracked, followed shortly by the sound crashing cement. 

“Exactly which of those two did he mean?” Clint asked while looking at the crumbling sky cracker. 

“Just lure both out of here.” Natasha instructed as Tony flew up to tell Thor to play bait and lure the beast with him.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It took them at least three additional hours to finally manage to get the beast out of the city and while doing that stop being less destructive, the bills for the damage which will be billed to the tower will be still a murderer for ones nerves. Luckily will it be Stark who need to pay for those and not them or it would throw them into a depth for the upcoming millennia, well beside Thor that is, but till now they were not sure how to turn Asgardian gold into their own currency.

When they were at a good distance the fight resumed, but there was still the problem that they did not know how do deal with the beast. For something of that size it was rather agile in flight and did not seem to plan on landing anytime soon so it was free to use its tail and claws beside those sharp teeth which nearly got Tony. Clint was shooting arrow after arrow, but they only seemed to agitate it and he was certainly not pleased when one of his exploding arrows was sent back at him through a gust of wind generated by the large black feathered-wings. Natasha’s bullets were also useless due to the distance so she took on coordinating Stark while looking for blind spots and weaknesses on the beast. 

“Hey Goldilocks, do you know why that thing is so eager to make you into an Asgardian pancake?” Tony asked while landing beside the god who was climbing out from the crater he had created. 

“I don’t know Man of Iron, this is the fist time that I have encountered this beast.” Thor replied back, readying Mjölnir for a new attack when the beast suddenly stilled and seemed rather focuses on a spot behind them. They did not even need to turn around, the stream of cusses coming from Clint was kind of an indication enough to what they would find…well partially. 

“What the fuck is up with huge animals today and should he not be on a forced time-out?” Tony asked exasperatedly as he stared with unbelieving eyes at Loki who stood there lacking his usual armour, his hair seemed a bit longer and slightly wavy, but what actually was the shocking were the two huge wolves surrounding him, one of them golden, the other silver. 

“Brother!” Thor ignored the question as he stood up, but after three steps the two canines surrounding the God of Mischief started growling, their white fangs gleaming threateningly. 

“I told you already Thor, we are not brothers and never were.” Loki hissed as he patted the silver furred creature which immediately nuzzled against his hand affectionately. 

“That still does not tell us why the fuck you are free and back here.” Clint yelled as both him and Natasha got also closer. 

“I’m glad you missed me Hawk, it is adorable” Loki smirked which got only wider when the man let out a furious snarl which made the two wolves tip their heads curiously to the side. Natasha could not help herself then to find the gesture oddly familiar, but she did not know from where. 

“Loki, I ask you again, how come you are here and why are Hati and Sköll with you?” Thor was still ignoring his friends, he needed to know why the two beast would abandon their duty which would be a first since they were not small pups anymore. 

“I if you remember the _All-Father_ ” Loki spat the name as if it would be something disgusting in his mouth while the two wolves snarled and dug their claws into the ground “had only ripped my children from me and made sure that I can not be with them till the Nine World are alight in flames of war and death on Ragnarök” everyone watched as Thor opened his mouth and to either confirm or deny what they had heard, Tony certainly hoped for the later because the former was not cool in his book. 

“Loki, beside the twins they were all monsters and beasts.” and now they had a confirmation and it seemed as if the word usage was wrong for now not only the wolves, but the Jabberwocky were all snarling and the look Loki had on his face made the three mortals want to run as fast as possible and crawl under a rock, praying not to be found. 

“THEY WERE STILL MY CHILDREN! THEY WERE MINE AND I LOVED THEM!” Loki screamed furiously, his voice could be clearly heard over the roar of the three creatures before he composed himself when the two wolves started to rub their large heads against him, whining softly while the Jabberwocky flew closer, landing behind the trio and lowering its massive head. After a few deep, raged breaths Loki seemed to compose himself somewhat and petted all three creatures. “No one had the right and they will feel the consequences at the Twilight of the Gods, but back to what I told you. My children were taken from me and I forbidden to be near them, but he could not do the same regards my grandchildren.”

“Erm…grandkids…” Tony asked carefully while trying to not dwell on the new information they have got about Loki, he will certainly look up Norse Myths after they get home. He was not keen to find out that the Trickster had actually fair reasons to dislike Thor and his adopted family. 

“Of course, Hati and Sköll are my youngest grandsons from my son Fenrir who is imprisoned under Asgard, in pain because of the dumb prophecy that he will kill Odin.” Loki hissed while glaring at Thor. “You all gave him enough reasons now to just to that is that not true, he watched his nanny be murdered by the Aesir, being dragged to Asgard where he knew his eldest brother was whom I was forbidden to see and his siblings were treated with horror and disgust, then he was chained up while people told him that it was only a game.” Tony resisted the urge to make a comment about this and so concentrated on the fact that Loki had two wolves as grandkids. To be honest the whole thing with him being a loving parent and grandparent was kind of weird to hear. “Jaber on the other hand is my oldest and I could hide him better away for he stayed by his father, but come here after finding out about the invasion I reluctantly took place in” Clint wanted to snort at his, but then he noted something strange and he was sure that Tasha and Stark did the same, the eye colour was of “and wanted to make sure personally that his mother was fine.” 

There was a short silence before Thor blanched and stared with fright at the black monster erm…his grandnephew as he glared at him. 

“He…he is Jörmungandr’s son…” Thor breathed out, this fully explained why he was the one most attacked by him during the fight and why the creature had appeared so close to the sea. 

“Of course, my sweet little snake had always been shy, but also curious” Tony heard Clint splutter at the revelation and he made a mental note to surely look up on those myths with Jarvis, maybe he should tell the AI to have them ready even before they head back. “Well it happened that he was exploring a bit when he meet Jabberwocky’s father, of course I was ecstatic about the news and regards the fact that no one would find out about him and even now no one can try hurting him due to his father.” Loki informed them with a smirk. 

“What do you need to combine with a snake to get him?” Tony could really not stop himself from asking this, it was just impossible not to. 

“Níðhöggr” Loki replied pleasantly and they were not sure if they want to know what that is both because how pleased Loki looked and by the horrified sound Thor let out. “Now allow my grandson to visit his mother and then go back to his father at the roots of Yggdrasill or he may come up sooner and you don’t want that, the same goes if you get near my son.” he threatened before turning to the wolves. “Come now children, say good bye to your cousin and return to your duty of hunting the sun and the moon till you can swallow them when the worlds end.” he told them, but before they turned away Clint managed to get a word out which had puzzled him, in addition to the whole of the current situation. 

“Son?” he asked in utter disbelief because males could not get pregnant from other males. 

“Jorry inherited some of my shape-shifting skill, I have six children and not those extravagating numbers in the myths” Loki said with an amused smirk before shifting form which earned him an audible sharp intake of breath from the two male Avengers while Romanoff narrowed her eyes “and I was the one bearing the first four Agent Barton.” Loki finished, enjoying the disbelieving and slightly dazed look the shocked man was giving his now female form. “Though now we really need to go.”

And with that Loki and the two wolves disappeared while Jabberwocky flew away to find his mother. 

“Uh…could someone call Cap and tell him that he and Thor give Fury the debriefing…” Stark said carefully as Natasha activated her radio while he made a new note to also prepare some drinks for his reading and some additional ones for Clint who was now demanding informations from Thor regards Loki. Which if not for the fact that the god just proved that he could get knocked up and Clint still missing some of his memories while under the thrall made it kind of understandable why he was now almost braking his neck to stare into the Thunder God’s eyes. 

Yes, there are days in a hero’s life when one simply wishes they could live a normal, ordinary life, less shocking informations or weird family secrets getting thrown at you. 

Owari


End file.
